Ein neues Zeitalter
by RingFreak
Summary: Die Gedanken Feanors nach dem Tod der beiden Bäume Valinors, aufgebaut um das Lied "And the Story ends".


Disclaimer: Mittelerde ist geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien und der Song gehört den Jungs von Blind Guardian.

* * *

**Ein neues Zeitalter**

And the story ends  
Insanity said coldly  
Still waiting for the chance  
So out of nowhere it will rise  
Oh, and another journey starts  
By the call of the moon

Es geht zu Ende. Das Licht ist verloren.  
Genommen von der grausamen Hand desjenigen, der mir den Vater nahm. Der mein Werk nahm!  
Manche mögen sagen, der Wahn ergreift Besitz von mir, doch ist es nur das lodernde Feuer tief in mir, dass mich antreibt. Bestärkt durch das erste Blut, das vergossen wurde. Das selbe Blut, das auch durch meine Venen fließt. Das Blut meines Vaters.  
Ja, der Wahn klopft nun an viele Türen, doch die meine werde ich ihm nicht öffnen. Lange wird er davor warten müssen, doch ich folge seinen Rufen nicht.  
Zeit wird es nun, dass die Eldar sich erheben. Eine neue Reise soll beginnen.  
Zurück in die weiten Länder Mittelerdes, aus denen mein Volk einst hierher kam.

Was it really me  
I saw in the mirror screaming  
I swallowed hate and lies  
Trough a thousand cries

Mein Gesicht scheint immer noch das selbe zu sein.  
Doch kann es sein? Bin das immer noch ich?  
Das selbe Gesicht, das vor kurzem noch von Schmerz und Trauer gezeichnet war?  
Das selbe Gesicht, dass auf so manche Einflüsterung des grausamen Feindes hörte?  
Nun ist das Land verloren in tausenden von Tränen. Und mit ihm alles, was mir lieb war.

What can I do  
On this road to nowhere

Heart of dragon lies  
At the edge of time

Was ist nun richtig und was falsch?  
Wird dieser Weg mich an mein Ziel führen?  
Die Flamme in mir wird sich nicht eher abkühlen, bis es getan ist. Bis Rache geübt ist und das was mein ist wieder mir gehört!  
Ein neues Zeitalter soll beginnen.

And the story ends  
Insanity said coldly  
Still waiting for the chance  
So out of nowhere it will rise  
Oh, and another journey starts  
Into sanity's claws

Nein, keiner wird mich aufhalten.  
Weder die Mächtigen, denen wir so kopflos gehorchen, noch meine Brüder.  
Der Wahn wartet noch immer vor meiner Tür, doch sie bleibt ihm verschlossen. Er hat keine Gewalt über mich.  
Und wenn diese neue Wanderung beginnt, dann werden es alle sehen.  
Es ist dieses Feuer, das mich antreibt. Es ist dieses Feuer, das mich bei Verstand bleiben lässt.

Come with me and join me  
A new life's waiting for you  
Jump through the mirror  
Leave fear behind you  
No matter where I tried  
The candle light seemed lost forever  
Before my vision fades  
- Cathedral  
- Falling tears

Folgt mir nun.  
Noldor!  
Folgt mir in die weiten Lande, die sich uns anbieten.  
Ein neues Leben wird euch erwarten.  
Nicht ohne Schrecken und Gefahren, doch werft eure Furcht ab. Beladet euch nicht mit Scheu vor dem Unbekannten.  
Das Licht ist verloren in diesem gesegneten Land und selbst die Valar vermögen es nicht, es zurückzubringen.  
Folgt mir nun.  
Fürchtet nicht, was euch erwartet. Viele Tränen mögen vergossen werden, doch am Ende werden wir als Sieger hervorgehen. Als Sieger in diesem Kampf gegen den, der uns alles nahm!

We're not alone  
There's someone else, too  
From the mirror's other side  
Reflecting the cruel part of your soul  
It's time for you to choice

Und nicht nur für uns werden wir kämpfen. Manche unseres Volkes leben noch jenseits des großen Meeres.  
Dem Schwarzen Feind ausgeliefert. Schutzlos!  
So erhebt euch gegen die, die uns unterdrücken.  
Erhebt euch gegen die, die uns in ihrem eigenen Land nicht zu schützen vermochten.  
Es ist Zeit, sich zu entscheiden!  
Folgt mir.

What can I do  
On this road to nowhere

Heart of dragon lies  
At the edge of time

And the story ends  
Insanity said coldly  
Still waiting for a chance  
So out of nowhere  
It will rise  
Oh, and another journey starts  
By the call of the moon

Ist es richtig, was ich ihnen sagte?  
Darf ich denn an mir selbst zweifeln, wenn ich von anderen verlange, es nicht zu tun?  
Wird mich dieser Weg wirklich an mein Ziel führen?  
Ein neues Zeitalter bricht an. Ein Zeitalter des Krieges und der Furcht. Ein Zeitalter des Ruhmes.  
Noldor! Eure Taten werden nicht vergessen werden. Lange soll man davon erzählen, wie wir aufbrachen, um das Licht zurückzufordern!  
Verlassen wir nun dieses Land, denn nichts hält uns mehr.  
Wahn?  
Oder doch der Wunsch nach Vergeltung?

Heart of dragon lies

What can I do  
on this road to nowhere

Heart of dragon lies  
at the edge of time

And the story ends  
insanity said coldly  
still waiting for the chance  
so out of nowhere it will rise  
oh, and another journey starts  
into insanity's claws

Zurück bleiben nun die, die ihre Türen nicht fest genug verschlossen hatten.  
Sollen sie unter der Herrschaft derer weiter leben, die nicht daran interessiert sind, was vor sich geht. Sollen sie in Vergessenheit geraten, während man sich an uns erinnern wird.  
Der Wahn greift um sich, lange hat er gewartete, doch nun hat er seine Opfer gefunden. Bleibt in diesem Land, denn ihr seit verloren.

I'm not a king  
I'm just a bard  
how can I trust  
if there's good and evil  
the wounds of life  
they will remain  
at least I found a friend

Ich bin nicht ihr König, doch sollte ich es sein!  
Kann ich ihren Schwüren trauen? Oder werden sie mich am Ende dieser Reise im Stich lassen?  
Werde ich das Böse alleine besiegen?  
Die Wunden, die die Vergangenheit geschlagen hat, werden niemals heilen. Und das Feuer wird niemals erlöschen, bevor ich nicht wieder habe, was mein ist.  
Meine Flamme wird immer brennen, solange ich lebe.  
Die Vergeltung wird mein sein...  
Ein neues Zeitalter bricht an!


End file.
